In a switch, such as a field effect transistor (FET), a body diode provides a freewheeling capability and permits reverse recovery behavior. For example, during the turn-off interval of the switch, the body diode becomes forward biased and a reverse recovery charge accumulates in the switch. At the start of a turn-on interval of the switch, the reverse recovery charge accumulated in the switch recombines. During a switching cycle, this recombination results in a switching power loss of the switch.